Quand deux mondes se rencontrent
by clem's
Summary: Lors d'une chasse Sam disparait. Dean demande de l'aide. Crossing-over Supernatural x Veronica Mars
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi tout est à Rob Thomas et Eric Kripke à qui on doit ces magnifiques story.

**Quand deux mondes se rencontrent.**

**Chapitre 1:**

_Veronica et Logan se promenaient sur le campus main dans la main. La veille ils s'étaient disputés mais vous les connaissez ils s'étaient tout pardonné une fois les éclats de voix passés.  
Un inconnu les aborda. Veronica ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était mignon. Il portait une veste en cuir noir avec un T-shirt blanc et un jean._

Inconnu : Tu es Veronica Mars ?

Veronica : En personne.

Dean : Dean Winchester. Je dois te parler (en regardant Logan)Seul à seul.

Logan : Alors là tu rêves mon vieux. Si tu crois que je vais la laisser avec un inconnu !

Dean : Écoute j'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal j'ai juste besoin de son aide.

Veronica : Okay. Logan attends-moi on en a pas pour longtemps. Je te rejoins à la cafet.

_Elle l'embrasse et attire Dean un peu plus loin._

Veronica : Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Dean : Tu dois m'aider à retrouver mon frère Sam.

Veronica : Tu sais on a un bureau du shérif. Les disparitions c'est pas trop mon truc tu vois.

Dean: Je peux pas aller voir la police. Tu vas m'aider je dois absolument le retrouver !

Veronica : Okay je vais t'aider. Mais allons au bureau de mon père on y sera plus tranquille.

_Elle conduisit Dean à sa voiture et appela Logan._

Veronica : Logan. C'est moi. Oui oui tout va bien. Bon écoute je dois résoudre une affaire urgente. Je passe te voir ce soir à l'hôtel. Promis je serai prudente. Je t'aime à ce soir.  
_(Dean le regardait en souriant)_Quoi ?!

Dean : Au rien. C'est juste d'après ce qu'on m'avais dit de toi je t'imaginais pas comme ça. Je te pensais plus indépendante. Moins ado qui ne peut pas vivre sans son chéri.

Veronica : Bon si tu veux que je t'aide, commence pas comme ça. Je suis plutôt susceptible.

Dean : Je sais. Je me suis renseigné avant de venir te parler.

_Ils étaient arrivés à Mars Investigation._

Dean : Ouah c'est joli ici.

Veronica : _(en le regardant avec un sourire)_ Bon alors ton frère. Tu dois tout me dire.

Dean : Ça risque d'être long.

Veronica : On a tout l'après-midi.

Dean : Okay. Notre mère est morte quand j'avais 4 ans, Sam avait 6 mois. Depuis avec mon père on parcourt les routes et on résout des affaires.

Veronica : Quel genre d'affaires ?

Dean : Tu voudras pas me croire.

Veronica : Essaie toujours.

Dean : On élimine les fantômes, les démons et autres créatures maléfiques.

Veronica : Tu te payes ma tête !

Dean : Tu vois que tu ne me crois pas !

Veronica : Tu es en train de me dire que ton frère et toi vous êtes des chasseurs de fantômes !

Dean : Exact. Donc on était sur une affaire. On avait remarqué beaucoup de disparitions étranges dans le coin.

Veronica : Beaucoup ? On a eu deux disparition en trois ans.

Dean : Oui mais depuis 1802 il y en a eu une centaine.

Veronica : 1802 ?

Dean : Un fantôme vit éternellement. Donc on avait remarqué que toutes les disparitions avaient lieu sur le campus de Hearst. On y est donc entré mais Sam a disparu pendant que je téléphonais à Bobby, un ami.

Veronica : Mais si c'est ton fantôme qui l'a enlevé je peux pas t'être utile.

Dean : C'est là que ça devient bizarre. Je ne pense pas qu'il a été enlever par le fantôme.

Veronica : Pourquoi ?

Dean : Déjà c'est pas une fille, même si bon parfois _(Il sourit)_ puis le fantôme laisse toujours une trace de son passage, des champs électromagnétiqueou de l'ectoplasme. Là rien. Il a juste laissé le collier de Sam. Ce qui m'a fait penser qu'il avait été enlevé. Jamais il ne se serait séparé de ce collier. C'est sa petite amie Jessica qu'il lui avait offert. Elle a été tuée par le démon qui a tué notre mère. Je suis doué pour retrouver des fantômes mais pas des hommes. J'ai demandé à un gars noir avec un maillot de basket et il m'a répondu sans hésiter. Veronica Mars. Je lui ai demandé où je pourrais te trouver et il m'a dit que tu devais surement être à l'hôtel avec Logan Echolls. Il t'a décrit et en rejoignant ma voiture je t'ai vu.

Veronica : Je résume donc toi et Sam vous chassez des fantômes. Vous étiez sur la piste d'un fantôme mais ton frère a été enlevé par un homme. Tu as une idée de qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

Dean: Franchement non. Quand il a eu 18 ans il est parti pour Stanford nous laissant moi et papa. Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant 4 ans mais un jour mon père a disparu alors je suis venu le voir pour qu'il m'aide à le retrouver. On a résolut l'affaire sur laquelle il était mais on a eu aucune trace de lui alors Sam est rentré à Stanford mais il a trouvé Jess morte et depuis il m'a rejoint. On cherche toujours mon père.

Veronica : Bon d'accord je vais t'aider. Ton histoire est complètement folle mais bon. Juste un dernier truc pourquoi tu ne peux pas aller voir la police. Je finirai par le savoir. J'ai de très bon contact.

Dean : Je suis recherché par la police pour homicide, fraude à la carte de crédit et ... usage de faux.  
Tu m'aides toujours à retrouver mon frère ?

Veronica : Bien sur ! J'adore les mauvais garçons.

Dean : Je serai au Camelott demande Henri Macfit. _(Devant le regard interrogatif de Veronica)_ Tu crois comme même pas que j'allais utiliser mon vrai nom !

_Il s'en va._

Veronica voix off :_ Si je dis ça à Logan il va péter un câble. Mais on a dit qu'à partir de maintenant on devait tout ce dire moi sur mes enquêtes et lui sur ses soirées. Mais si je lui raconte ça il va vouloir que j'arrête. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui mentir. J'ai trop peur de le perdre. Tant pis je saurais le convaincre de me laisser faire cette enquête._

**Suite de Logan.**

Veronica : Logan c'est moi.

_Lâchant le repas qu'elle avait amené._

Veronica : Oh mon dieu !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Trahison et désillusion

**Chapitre 2 :**

Veronica : Oh mon dieu !  
_  
Logan dormait mais il n'était pas seul. Parker dormait à côté de lui complètement nue, Logan avait la main posée sur son ventre. Furieuse Veronica claqua la porte de la chambre et s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à sa voiture en pleurs._

_Veronica voix off :__ Comment a-t-il put me trompé ?! Avec Parker en plus ! J'en reviens pas. Parker qui se disait mon ami !!_

_Elle roula sans but toujours en pleurs et arriva devant la chambre de Wallace._

**Dans la suite de Logan.**

_Logan avait la tête entre les mains. On entends la douche coulée._

Dick_ entre _: Yo ! Hé mec ça va ?

Logan_ (les larmes aux yeux)_ : J'ai merdé.

Dick : Je viens de voir V. passée en courant, elle pleurait.

Logan : Elle m'a surprise au lit avec Parker.

Dick _(surpris)_ : T'as trompé Veronica !

_Parker entre. Elle est confuse et gênée._

Parker : Je crois que je vais y aller.

Dick _(méchant)_ : C'est ça casse-toi.

_Parker s'en va._

Dick : Putain mec comment tu as pu faire ça à Veronica ? Après tout ce que vous avez vécu !

Logan : Je sais pas. Je sais pas. Elle venait de me planter pour le déjeuner. Un mec est venu la voir pour une affaire. J'ai mangé seul et Parker m'a rejoint. Je l'ai amené ici pour lui montrer la suite, on a discuté puis de fils en aiguilles on a fini par coucher ensemble. Je sais pas comment j'ai pu faire ça. Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.

Dick : Aller mec reprends toi elle te pardonne toujours tout.

Logan : Pas cette fois je crois.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chambre de Wallace.**

_Veronica toujours en pleurs frappe._

Wallace : Hey Veronica _(la voyant en pleurs)_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Veronica : Il m'a trompé, Wallace. Il m'a trompé avec Parker.

Wallace : Quoi ?! Oh l'enfoiré !!!

_Veronica se jette dans ses bras en pleurs._

Wallace _(en lui caressant les cheveux) _: Chut. Calme-toi ça va aller.

Veronica : Comment il a pu me faire ça ? Je commençais à reprendre confiance en moi et à lui faire confiance. Comment il a pu ?

_Elle s'écroula sur le lit de Wallace et pleura. Wallace s'assit à côté d'elle. Il lui murmurait des chut, des calme-toi. Bercée par sa voix Veronica se calma et finit par s'endormir._

_Elle dormait depuis 20 minutes quand Piz entra_.

Piz : C'est Veronica ?

Wallace : Chut elle dort.

Piz : Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Wallace : Logan l'a trompé.

Piz : Oh je vois.

Veronica _(se réveillant doucement)_ : Salut Piz.

Piz : Comment ça va ?

Veronica : J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

Wallace : Tu peux rester tu sais.

Veronica : Non ça va aller. Je me sens mieux. Et j'ai un disparu à retrouver. Merci Wallace. (_elle l'embrasse sur la joue)_ Au revoir Piz.

Piz : Elle va bosser ?! Dans cet état ?!

Wallace : (_haussant les épaules)_ Ça l'empêche de réfléchir.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Debut d'amitié

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Veronica était dans le parking. Elle cherchait sa voiture quand elle tomba sur Parker. Elle accéléra le pas pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de parler._

Parker : _(la rattrapant)_ Veronica attends écoute - moi.

Veronica : Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Plus jamais tu t'approches de moi ! Maintenant dégage !

Parker : Laisse-moi t'expliquer...

Veronica : _(furieuse) _M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu t'es tapé mon mec j'avais remarqué ! Tu t'es dit : tiens il a l'air pas mal je vais le mettre sur mon tableau de chasse, après tout c'est juste le copain de la fille qui a permis l'arrestation de mon violeur ! Maintenant laisse-moi et casse-toi ou je te jure que je te tue !

_Veronica monta en voiture et démarra au quart de tour manquant d'écraser Parker._

_Elle roulait vite. Il était 21 h. Elle se gara sur le parking du Camelott et appela son père._

Veronica : Papa c'est moi. Oui oui ça va. Je sors avec Mac ce soir. Je rentrerai tard.

Keith : Okay chérie. Logan a appelé. Il m'a demandé de te dire de la rappeler ça avait l'air urgent.

Veronica : Merci je l'appellerai plus tard. A demain papa.

_Elle raccrocha et alla à la réception._

Veronica : La chambre d'Henri Macfit. Il doit m'attendre.

Réceptionniste : Oui chambre 32

Veronica : Merci.

_Elle traversa la cour de l'hôtel évitant soigneusement de regarder l'endroit où ILS s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois._

_Elle frappa et Dean ouvrit._

Dean : _(surpris)_ Veronica je t'attendais pas avant demain ! Je pensais que tu passerai la soirée avec ton homme. Mais entre.

Veronica : Merci. Avec Logan on a ... comment dirons-nous rompu donc je suis passée te voir. Plus vite on s'y mettra mieux ce sera.

Tu as mangé ?

Dean : Non j'allais me commander un truc.

Veronica : Viens je t'invite. Je connais la meilleure pizzeria du coin.

Dean : (_en souriant)_ Avec plaisir ! Mais on prend ma voiture cette fois.

_Ils arrivèrent à la pizzeria._

Dean : Alors il s'est passé quoi avec ... Logan ? Vous aviez l'air heureux cet après-midi.

Veronica : _(avec un faible sourire)_ Il m'a trompé avec une amie.

Dean : Oh désolé. Les mecs tous des salauds _(Veronica lui sourit)_ sauf moi. Ça va aller tu pourras comme même travailler sur mon affaire ?

Veronica : Oh t'inquiète pas il en faut plus pour me déstabiliser. Tu sais j'ai résolut le meurtre de ma meilleure amie alors retrouver ton frère même si Echolls m'a trompé ça va aller.

Dean : Je te fais confiance.

Veronica : Sam a un journal ou quelque chose dans le genre. Peut-être qu'il a fait mention à quelqu'un qui lui en voudrait au point de l'enlever.

Dean : Un journal je sais pas mais il écrit souvent sur son ordi portable le soir.

Veronica : Je pourrais le prendre ?

Dean : Ouais il est dans la chambre.

Veronica : Merci je m'y mettrai ce soir.

_Ils dînèrent tout en parlant de leurs enquêtes respectives. Veronica devait avouer qu'elle avait du mal à croire ce que lui raconter le jeune homme. Ils plaisantèrent, ils s'entendaient bien. Deux loups solitaires qui se rencontrent. Veronica était tellement absorbée par sa conversation avec Dean qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué Logan qui l'observait l'air triste et abattu. Il avait encore merdé et il le savait. Quoiqu'il fasse il ne pourra jamais la rendre heureuse. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de coucher avec Parker ! Quand tout allait bien dans sa vie il fallait toujours qu'il gâche tout ! Pour une fois qu'il était heureux ! _


	4. Chapitre 3 : Confrontation

**Chapitre 4 : **

_Il errait sans but quand il arriva au Camelott là où ils s'étaient embrassé pour la première fois._

**~*~ Flash Back ~*~**

_Elle sort de la chambre._

Logan : Ça va ?

_Elle acquisse. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse._

_Réalisant ce qu'elle vient de faire elle tourne les talons mais il la retient et l'embrasse passionnément._

**~*~ Fin du flash Back ~*~**

_Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il l'avait perdu. Il entendit une voiture se garer. C'était elle avec ce type. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Elle entra dans sa chambre mais ressortit une minute plus tard avec un ordinateur portable. Elle leva les yeux vers leur endroit._

Veronica : Logan ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Logan : (_les larmes aux yeux et allant vers elle)_ Veronica tu dois m'écouter.

Veronica : _(tournant la tête)_ Non Logan non. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. (_en criant)_ Je t'ai accordé ma confiance et voilà comment tu la retourne contre moi ! Tu m'as trompé Logan ! TROMPE !!

Logan : J'ai fait une erreur une très grosse erreur. Je le regrette vraiment mais Veronica c'est toi que j'aime, c'est avec toi que je veux passer le restant de mes jours !

Veronica : Va t-en ! _(hurlant)_ Va t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! _(se calmant mais en pleurant)_ J'ai mal tu comprends ! Tu m'as fait mal. Va t-en s'il te plait.

_Devant son ton presque suppliant il capitula. Il partit les larmes aux yeux, plus convaincu que jamais que cette fois il l'avait perdu pour de bon._

_Veronica s'écroula contre le mur en pleurs. Dean ouvrit doucement la porte et vit la jeune femme par terre._

Dean: _(doucement)_ Hey ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier.

Veronica : Je suis tombée sur Logan en sortant. C'est ici qu'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois.

Dean : Viens entre on va prendre un café.

Veronica : _(essuyant ses larmes)_ Ça va aller merci. _(elle lui sourit)_ mon père doit m'attendre. Je repasserai demain te voir quand j'aurais craqué l'ordinateur.

Dean : Tu es sure ? Tu sais tu ne me déranges pas.

Veronica : Non, non ça va aller. Merci. J'ai passé une bonne soirée avant ... ça.

_Elle lui sourit faiblement et monta dans sa voiture. Il la regarda partir. Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais les mecs qui trompaient leurs copine. Surtout elle. Elle était fantastique, belle juste ce qu'il faut, un brin provocatrice et cet abruti l'avait complètement détruit. Un beau gâchis._

**Résidence des Mars**

_Veronica entra doucement. Il y avait un mot de son père : « Je suis parti pour une affaire. Je t'appelle demain. Ne fais pas de bêtises avec Logan. Je t'aime » Elle pensa amèrement que ça risquait pas._

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il était plus de minuit. Elle alla ouvrir et trouva Mac un sac à la main_

Veronica : _(surprise)_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mac : Je me suis engueulée avec Parker à cause de ... (_elle regarda Veronica gênée)_

Veronica : Sa nouvelle conquête.

Mac : C'est ça et je pouvais pas supporter de la voir alors je suis partie mais je savais pas où aller, j'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de compagnie et de soutien.

Veronica : Merci j'avais pas envie de rester seule. Mon père est parti pour une enquête.

_Les deux amies s'assirent sur le canapé._

Mac : Tu tiens le coup ?

Veronica : Non. Tu peux pas savoir comment je me sens trahie. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'aient fait ça. Je me dis que c'est un mauvais rêve et que je vais me réveiller. Il savait que j'allais venir, il savait que j'avais la clef. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait que moi, il me l'avait promis !

_Elle se remit à pleurer et Mac la prit dans ses bras tentant tant bien que mal de la consoler. Au bout d'une demi heure Veronica arrêta de pleurer, pas parce qu'elle ne voulait plus mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus. Elles restèrent un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre et finirent par s'endormir._


	5. Chapitre 4 : Baiser

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Elles furent réveillées le lendemain des coups frappés à la porte. Veronica se leva péniblement et alla ouvrir._

Veronica : Dean ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Entre.

Dean : J'amène le petit déj _(voyant Mac)_ tu n'es pas seule ?

Veronica : Mon amie Mac. Mac, Dean. Je l'aide à retrouver son frère.

Mac : Salut

Dean : Heureusement qu'il me faut toujours deux tasses de café le matin. Aujourd'hui j'en aurai qu'une.

_Il leur tendit à chacune un café. Elles le remercièrent._

Dean : Alors tu as craqué l'ordi de mon frère ?

Veronica : Euh non je n'ai pas eu le temps et je ne sais pas le faire.

Dean : Tu comptes faire comment alors ?

Mac : Elle va me le demander _(à Veronica)_ Alors il est où cet ordinateur ?

_Veronica lui tendit l'ordinateur et Mac se mit aussitôt au travail._

Veronica : Tu sais si Sam a conservé des contacts avec ses amis de Stanford ?

Dean : Il leur envoie des e-mails de temps en temps. C'est à cause de ça que je suis accusé de meurtre. _(Veronica le regarda interrogative)_ Un de ses potes était accusé d'avoir tué sa copine mais Sam ne le croyais pas coupable, il voulait être sur que ce n'était pas un fantôme ou autre alors on est allé là bas. On sait rendu compte que c'était un méthamorphe, un humain tellement laid qu'il a appris à changer d'apparence, qui avait fait le coup et vu ma gueule d'ange il a pris ma tête. Les flics sont arrivés mais il a pu s'échapper, Sam et moi l'avons retrouvé et tué mais il avait toujours ma tête. Donc si on découvre que je suis toujours en vie je vais direct en prison.

Veronica : C'est plutôt ... difficile à croire. Ça paraît complètement fou !

Dean : Ouais je sais.

Mac : Et voilà c'est fini. Accès à tous les dossiers de Sam Winchester. Euh ... il est pas un peu fou ton frère ?

Dean : Pourquoi ?

Mac : Il a un dossier qui parle de comment tuer des créatures maléfiques, fantômes, loup-garou etc...

Dean : _(avec un sourire)_ Non il est sain d'esprit. C'est notre job de tuer les fantômes.

_Mac le regarda bouche bée mais avant que Dean ait pu dire quoi que ce soit on frappa à la porte._

Veronica : _(regardant discrètement par la fenêtre)_ C'est Logan.

Logan : Veronica, mon amour, je sais que tu es là. Je vous ai entendu. Ouvre-moi.

_Dean se dirigea vers la porte près à prendre la situation en main mais Veronica l'arrêta._

Veronica : Attends laisse-moi faire. Je vais m'en occuper. (_Elle sort)_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Logan ?

Logan : Te parler juste ... te parler. J'ai besoin de toi, reviens s'il te plaît. J'ai merdé et je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup souffrir _(il se met à pleurer)_ mais je t'aime et ... et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Reviens moi je t'en pris.

Veronica : (_les larmes aux yeux)_ J'ai besoin de temps Logan. Juste du temps.

Logan : Combien de temps ? Combien ?

Veronica : Écoute quand j'aurai terminé cette enquête je viendrais te voir et on parlera.

Logan : Tu reviendras ?

Veronica : Peut-être je sais pas. Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal tu sais, beaucoup.

Logan : Je sais mais je t'aime.

_Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Veronica n'avait jamais su résister à ses baisers elle s'abandonna complètement à lui, il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa encore et encore. Elle s'écarta doucement._

Veronica : Non Logan s'il te plaît. Pas maintenant, laisse moi du temps. Je te promet que quand j'aurais fini cette enquête je viendrais te voir. Maintenant va t-en s'il te plaît.

Logan : Veronica je ...

Veronica : _(faiblement)_ Va t-en

_Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et partit. Veronica le regarda s'éloigner puis rejoignit les autres. Dean et Mac étaient tous les deux sur l'ordinateur._

Mac : Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Veronica : Me parler. Bon vous avez appris quoi ?

Dean : Pas grand chose. Il exprime ses pensées il parle pas d'ennemis possible. Il faisait parti d'une confrérie mais il ne dit pas le nom.

Veronica : Bref on a toujours rien.

Mac : Vous avez tracé son portable ?

Dean : C'est moi qui l'avait. J'étais en train de téléphoner quand il a disparu. _(s'énervant)_ Il faut qu'on le retrouve je supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse être en danger et que je puisse rien faire pour lui !!

Veronica : On va le retrouver je te le promet. En attendant calme toi. Nous on doit aller en cours et toi tu dois trouver ton fantôme. Sam ne voudrait pas que tu te laisse abattre. Je vais récupérer son dossier scolaire je trouverai peut-être quelque chose dedans.

Dean : Okay okay. Je vous emmène ?

Veronica / Mac : Avec plaisir elle conduit comme un pied !!

_Elles se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire._

**Parking de Hearst.**

_Logan descendit de voiture en même temps que Veronica, Mac et Dean._

Logan : _(entre ses dents)_ Encore ce type !

Veronica : _(ne voyant pas Logan)_ Bon on se retrouve tous les trois pour déjeuner.

Dean / Mac : Ca marche.

_Ils se séparèrent. Veronica avança dans la direction de Logan. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu._

Logan : Veronica !

_Elle sursauta._

Veronica : Logan ! Tu m'as fait peur.

Logan : C'est qui ce type ?

Veronica : Je bosse pour lui pourquoi ?

Logan : Rien il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Veronica : N'importe quoi ! C'est un mec bien. Maintenant tu m'excuse j'ai cours de criminologie.

_Elle s'éloigna priant pour que Logan ne la suive pas. Logan baissa la tête et partit dans l'autre sens._


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 6 : **

**Cafétéria de Hearst : 12h30**

Dean : (_rejoignant Mac et Veronica à une table)_ Alors tu as eu son dossier ?

Veronica : Bien sur. Le FBI en avait besoin pour retrouver son frère.

_Dean la regarda incrédule. Ce petit bout de femme est vraiment extraordinaire pensa-t-il._

Veronica : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sous estimer mes ressources.

Dean : _(en riant)_ Admettons qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

Veronica : Sam était quelqu'un de sérieux, son doyen les aimait beaucoup lui et Jessica. J'ai trouvé le nom de sa confrérie ... Les avocats juniors.

Dean : (_mort de rire)_ Je me doutais bien qu'il était pas assez cool pour faire parti d'une vraie confrérie ! Les avocats juniors ?!!!

Veronica : Un truc qui va te faire moins rire ...

_Elle fut interrompu par Dick légèrement énervé._

Dick : Veronica, je peux te parler ?

Veronica : Tu vois le problème c'est que j'étais justement en train de parler.

_Il jeta un regard noir à Dean._

Dick : Je serai pas long Veronica s'il te plaît.

Veronica : _(de mauvaise grâce)_ C'est bon j'arrive _(à Mac et Dean)_ Vous m'excusez.

_Elle se leva et suivit Dick en dehors de la cafétéria._

Dick : Écoute je sais que Logan t'a fait souffrir, t'a trahi enfin tout ce que tu veux mais tu dois arrêter ça !

Veronica : Et arrêter quoi au juste ?

Dick : De draguer ce mec !!

Veronica : Attends ... je drague qui ?!

Dick : Le gars qui est avec toi et Goshtwoman !

Veronica : Il m'a engagé pour que je retrouve son frère !

Dick : C'est pour ça que tu manges à la pizzeria avec lui et qu'il te dépose en cours ?!

Veronica : Tu m'espionnes !?

Dick : _(en haussant les épaules)_ Logan vous a vu.

Veronica : Écoute moi bien, primo je n'ai pas l'intention de draguer Dean, je cherche juste à retrouver ton frère et secundo tu peux dire à Logan que je passerai le voir quand tout ça sera fini pour lui parler alors maintenant tu m'excuse mais j'ai un boulot à terminer !

Dick : Tu me jures que tu le dragues pas ?

Veronica : Oui Dick j'aime Logan j'ai juste besoin de temps pour digérer.

_Ils rentèrent ensemble dans la cafétéria. En passant devant la table de Veronica Dick ne put s'empêcher de regarder la photo de Sam._

Dick : C'est lui que vous cherchez ?

Dean : _(agressif)_ Pourquoi tu l'as vu ?

Dick : Du calme mec. Oui je l'ai vu sur le tableau des ennemis.

Dean : Pardon ?

Veronica : C'est ce que je voulais te dire avant que Dick nous interrompre. Les avocats juniors est la confrérie ennemi des Pi-Sig'.

Dick : Si un avocat junior vient à Hearst on l'embraque et on lui fait connaitre la boue.

Dean : (_saisissant Dick par sa chemise)_ Tu as intérêt à me dire où il est sinon je te jure que tu vas souffrir !

Dick : Du calme !

Veronica : Dean lâche-le _(Dean le lâcha à contre cœur)_ Où il est Dick ?

Dick : On l'amenait dans les bois dans une petite cabane à 500 mètres de la crique des Goélands. On allait le libérer ce soir.

Dean : Tu as vraiment de la chance que je puisse pas aller voir les flics parce que sinon je te jure que je vous aurais tous fait enfermés ! Tous autant que vous êtes !!

Veronica : _(retenant Dean par le bras)_ Viens on va le chercher.

_Ils roulèrent en silence. Dean avait les mâchoires serrées._

Veronica : Ne t'inquiète pas ils lui ont juste fait peur.

Dean : Ca fait une journée qu'il est là dedans et les bois sont remplis de sales trucs. J'espère qu'il a rien sinon je jure de les exterminer un par un !!

Veronica : Calme-toi. _(cherchant à le détendre un peu)_ Tu as retrouvé la trace de ton fantôme ?

Dean : J'ai découvert qu'un mec c'était fait tuer par sa copine à cet endroit. Elle venait de découvrir qu'il la trompait. Et en cherchant bien j'ai trouvé que toutes les femmes enlevées avaient été trompées par leurs copains. Donc je pense que c'est lui.

Veronica : Comment tu vas faire pour le tuer ? Je veux dire s'il est mort une fois il ne peut pas mourir deux fois.

Dean : Il est enterré ici on va le déterrer, saler ses os puis les brûler.

Veronica : Et il va ... disparaître ?

Dean : Oui.

Mac : C'est complètement dingue !

Veronica : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il a été tué où ?

Dean : Devant la statue de Hearst. Mais à cette époque elle n'était pas encore là.

Mac : Mais alors tout ce qu'on dit sur les fantômes est vrai ?

Dean : Pas tout mais ils existent vraiment.

Mac : Et les vampires ? _(Veronica la regarda surprise)_ Quoi ?! J'ai toujours eu peur des vampires !

Dean : Il y a des légendes comme quoi ils auraient existé il y a longtemps mais la race semble éteinte. On en a plus entendu parler depuis des années

Mac : Tu me rassure là !

Veronica : _(montrant un cabane)_ Regardez c'est là.

_Dean se gara et courut vers la cabane suivit de près par Veronica et Mac_.

Dean : _(défonçant la porte)_ SAMMY ??


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 7 :**

Sam : Dean ! Je commençais à désespérer de te revoir un jour ! Tu en as mis du temps.

_Il avait le visage couvert de blues et de boue signe que les Pisig n'y avaient pas de mains mortes . Il serra son frère dans ses bras._

Dean : Ca va ?

Sam : Ca va ça va un peu mal partout et je meurs de faim.

Veronica : _(en tendant une pomme et de l'eau)_ Tiens c'est tout ce que j'ai. Désolée.

_Sam resta scotché tellement elle était belle._

Dean : Eh oh vieux ! Tu crois pas qu'elle va rester les bras tendus trois heures.

Sam : Oh pardon. Merci...

Veronica : Veronica. Veronica Mars. Ton frère m'a engagé pour te retrouver.

Dean : _(devant le regard interrogatif de Sam_) J'avais besoin d'aide. Je m'en serai pas sorti seul.

Sam : Tu as bien dit Veronica Mars ?

Veronica : Euh oui pourquoi ?

Sam : J'ai suivit toute l'affaire Lilly KANE à Sanford. C'est incroyable comment vous avez résolut ça. Le père et la fille. J'ai lu le livre ça m'a passionné.

Veronica : Merci. Ah au faite elle c'est Mac. C'est elle qui a craqué ton ordi.

Sam : Vous avez craqué mon ordi !!

Dean : Oui comme j'ai passé quatre ans sans te voir je pensais que c'était quelqu'un de ton passé qui t'avais enlevé. C'est comme ça qu'on a découvert que tu faisais parti d'une confrérie.

Mac : Puis on a trouvé que c'était la confrérie ennemie des Pisig'.

Sam : Impressionnant et le ... (il jeta un regard gêné à Veronica et Mac)

Dean : fantôme. Elles sont au courant. J'ai trouvé qui c'est. On dépose ses demoiselles, tu te reposes et ce soir on va le cramer.

Sam : Tu as pas chômer !

Dean : Tu me prends pour qui ?!

**Parking de Hearst.**

Dean : Et voilà. On passera demain vous dire au revoir.

Veronica : Okay à demain.

Sam : Veronica, Mac encore merci.

Veronica : Ne t'inquiète pas c'est notre passion de retrouver les gens.

_Ils rigolèrent puis les deux garçons partirent._

Veronica : Tu dors chez moi ce soir ?

Mac : Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Veronica : Non je dois juste aller voir Logan. Je lui avais promis de passer le voir quand tout sera fini.

Mac : Je vais passer dans ma chambre récupérer quelques affaires et on y va.

Veronica : Ca te gène si je t'attends devant j'ai pas envie de croiser Parker.

Mac : Pas de soucis.

_Veronica attendait Mac depuis deux minutes devant de résidence. D'un coup elle sentit un froid glacial. Elle remarqua qu'elle était devant la statue de Hearst. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle comprit que c'était le fantôme !_

_La peur au ventre elle envoya un message à Logan._

_"Au secours. Statue de Hearst. Prévenir Mac et Dean. Aide-moi."_

_Puis ce fut le noir total._


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 8 : **

_Logan sortait de la douche quand il reçut le message de Veronica. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il sortit en courant et fonça chez Mac._

_Devant la résidence il trouva son sac. Il courut à l'intérieur. Il trouva Mac au milieu du hall._

Mac : _(surprise)_ Logan qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _(furieuse) _Tu viens voir Parker ? _(voyant son visage décomposé)_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Parle moi !

Logan : Veronica...

Mac : _(inquiète)_ Quoi Veronica .

Logan : Elle ... elle a disparu.

Mac : Où as-tu trouvé son sac ?

Logan : Devant la statue. Elle m'a envoyé un message. Je devais te prévenir toi et...

Mac : _(le coupant)_ Dean, Sam. On doit aller au Camelott. Tu as ta voiture ?

_Logan acquiesça et ils se ruèrent jusqu'à la voiture. Logan conduisait vite très vite._

Mac : Merde je ne connais pas leur numéro de chambre !

Logan : _(montrant la 32_) C'est celle là. Je l'ai vu le ramener l'autre soir.

_Mac frappa à la porte._

Sam : Mac ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mac : Veronica a disparu. Je pense que c'est lui.

Dean : Comment ça ?

Mac : Elle m'attendait près de la statue !

Sam : Dean elle n'a pas le profil.

Dean : Si. Elle a été trompé par son copain _(Logan baissa la tête)_ elle était seule près de la statue. C'est forcement lui !

Sam : Et merde ! Je t'avais dit qu'on devait y aller tout de suite ! On aurait pas dû repasser par ici !

Dean : Tu étais épuisé ! Tu avais besoin de sommeil, de manger !

Sam : Mais maintenant Veronica est...

Mac : Vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous disputer ! On doit retrouver Veronica avant ... avant qu'il l'a tue...

Sam : Ca fait combien de temps ? Le gars a agonisé 40 minutes avant de mourir.

Mac : (_à Logan)_ Quand as tu reçu le message ? (_voyant qu'il ne répondait pas)_ LOGAN !!!

Logan : Euh 15 minutes environ. Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Dean : On a pas le temps. Il nous reste seulement 25 minutes. Sam tu as trouvé où il pourrait se cacher ?

Sam : Non pas encore.

Mac : Le traceur. _(les autres la regardèrent sans comprendre)_ Veronica a un traceur dans son portable comme ça son père peut le retrouver facilement.

Dean : Et tu sais comment on peut le localiser ?

Logan : Veronica a un appareil dans son sac.

_Mac fouilla dedans, elle en sortit un boîtier noir. Elle l'alluma et le programma pour qu'il trouve le portable de Veronica._

Mac : Elles est dans une usine désaffectée près de la zone industrielle.

Dean : Okay. Bon Sam et Mac vous vous occupez de brûler le corps. Moi et Logan on va chercher Veronica. Logan passe tes clefs à Sam on prend ma voiture on aura besoin de matériel.

_Dean sortit accompagné des autres. Il prit dans sa voiture deux pelles, un bidon d'essence et un autre de sel et les mit dans la voiture de Logan._

Dean : On va le retenir loin d'elle le temps que vous le brûliez mais dépêchez vous ! On a plus que 20 minutes !

_Les deux voitures démarrèrent fessant crisser les pneus._

Logan : Tu peux m'expliquer ce que sont partis faire Mac et l'autre mec ?

Dean : Brûler le corps du fantôme qui a enlevé ton ex.

Logan : Veronica n'est pas mon ex et un fantôme l'a enlevé !! Tu es complètement fou !

Dean : Sam et moi sommes des chasseurs . On chasse des créatures surnaturelles. On était sur la piste d'un fantôme quand Sam a été enlevé. On allait s'en débarrasser ce soir mais apparemment il a enlevé Veronica avant.

Logan : Tu es en train de me dire que Veronica a été enlevé par un fantôme et que toi et ton copain...

Dean : Frère

Logan : et que toi et ton frère vous chassez les fantômes. Tu es vraiment timbré !!

Dean : _(le regard menaçant)_ Peut être mais en attendant si tu écoutais un peu plus ton cœur et moins ta b*** elle n'en serait pas là !

_Logan :_ Et pourquoi ?!

Dean : Le fantôme est l'empreinte d'un homme qui s'est fait tuer par sa copine, elle venait de découvrir qu'il la trompait alors elle l'a descendu et depuis il enlève des jeunes femmes qui ont également été trompées et les tue pour se venger. Donc si tu avais su fermer ta barquette il ne l'aurais pas enlevé !

Tiens voilà l'usine.

_Il se gara et ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture. Il était rempli de fusils, pistolets, couteaux en argent, en acier et un bocal contenait Logan aurait mis sa main à couper du sang._

Dean : _(lui tendant un fusil)_ Tiens prends ça tu vas en avoir besoin.

Logan : J'ai pas l'intention de tuer quelqu'un.

Dean : Tu vas pas le tuer il est déjà mort. Les cartouches sont en sel ça le repoussera les temps que Sam brule le corps.

_Logan resta incrédule puis prit le fusil. Après tout Veronica était en danger il fallait qu'il la sauve._


	9. Chaptitre 8

**Chapitre 9 :**

_Ils entrèrent sans un bruit._

Dean : _(chuchotant)_ Okay si tu vois quelque chose bouger tire dessus. Si c'est un homme il aura juste un bleu si c'est le fantôme il disparaitra.

Viens essayons cette porte.

_Il ouvrit un porte. Elle était là les bras pendus à un crochet, elle etait inconsciente. Un forma noire était à côté d'elle tenant un long couteau. Veronica avait un blessure à l'épaule d'où s'écoulait du sang._

Forme noire : Ce sera bientôt fini ma belle. Bientôt.

_Dean tira dessus. Elle disparue puis réapparue plus près d'eux cette fois-ci ce fut Logan qui tira. Les deux garçons tirèrent tour à tour quand un bout d'un moment il s'enflamma._

Logan : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Dean : Sam.

_Logan ne chercha pas à comprendre et courut décrocher Veronica. Il lui embrassa le front._

Logan : Veronica, Veronica c'est moi. Ouvre les yeux je t'en supplie.

Veronica : _(faiblement)_ Lo...Logan ? Je savais que tu viendrais. Tu viens toujours.

Logan : Reste avec moi. Reste avec moi ma chérie.

Veronica : _(toujours aussi faible)_ Je te pardonne Logan. Je ... je _(elle grimaça)_ je t'aime.

_Puis elle ferma les yeux._

Logan : Veronica reste avec moi _(hurlant)_ VERONICA !

_Sam roulait vite il suivait les instructions de Mac qui le conduisait à travers la ville._

_Une fois arrivés au cimetière ils déchargèrent la voiture. Ils coururent à la recherche de la tombe._

Mac : Il nous reste que dix minutes !

Sam : Elle est là.

_Ils arrivèrent devant une petite pierre en marbre, elle était un peu ébréchée._

_Ils commencèrent à creuser le plus vite possible la terre meuble. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cercueil Sam le défonça d'un coup de pieds._

Sam : Passe moi le sel.

_Il sala les os du défunt puis pris le bidon d'essence et en versa sur le corps. Il sortir du trou et mis le feu aux os._

Sam : On a plus qu'à attendre que Dean nous appelle.

_Ils étaient assis sur un lit dans la chambre des jeunes hommes. Il régnait un silence pesant._

Mac :_ (mal à l'aise)_ Vous ferez quoi après ?

Sam : _(regardant ses chaussures)_ On partira chercher d'autres endroits où on a besoin de nous.

Mac : _(des larmes dans la voix)_ Vous repasserez nous voir un jour ?

Sam : Peut-être.

_Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux mais fougueux à la fois Mac y répondit immédiatement. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Mac passa ses mains sous le T-shirt du jeune homme et le lui enleva, Sam fit de même et dévoila le soutien-gorge noir de Mac. Il descendit vers son ventre couvrant sa peau de baisers Mac gémit de plaisir et attira Sam vers elle capturant ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Tout s'accéléra. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à eux, qu'à leur plaisir. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson leurs lèvres se cherchaient leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre pour y découvrir la moindre parcelle. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ce n'était plus qu'un moment de plaisir._

_Mac et Sam se regardaient, la couverture couvrant leurs corps nus._

Sam : Tu sais que demain je partirais ?

Mac : Oui je sais.

_Le téléphone de Sam sonna._

Sam : C'est Dean.

Allô. Oui ... non sans problème. A l'hôtel. Où ? (il blêmit) On arrive.

C'est Veronica elle a été amenée à l'hôpital elle est ...


	10. Epilogue

**Épilogue :**

**Une semaine plus tard. Chambre d'hôpital.  
**  
_Keith et Logan dorment sur des fauteuils. Logan tient une main de Veronica allongée dans un lit branchée à différentes machines. La jeune fille ouvrent doucement les yeux serrant la main de Logan qui se réveille._

Logan : Veronica !

Veronica : _(doucement)_ Logan ?

Logan : Oui mon cœur c'est moi.

Veronica : Logan on est où ?

Logan : A l'hôpital. Dean et Sam ont tué cette ... chose et tu as survécu.

Veronica : Ils sont où ?

Logan : Ils ont du quitter la ville. Ils voulaient attendre ton réveil mais Lamb commençait à trop s'intéresser à eux. Ils m'ont dit de te dire au revoir et ont promit de repasser un de ses quatre.  
Veronica, je vous te dire au sujet de Parker...

Veronica : _(le coupant)_ Je t'aime Logan et quoi que tu fasses je pourrai toujours te pardonner mais plus jamais ça s'il te plait.

Logan : Je te le promet. Je m'en veux tellement. Je t'aime tu sais.

Veronica : Je sais. Aller embrasse-moi.

_Ne se faisant pas prier il l'embrassa tendrement._

FIN.


End file.
